


Settled

by mr-im-fine (witch_lit)



Category: Settled - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Jewish Character, M/M, Married Life, Teacher Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/mr-im-fine
Summary: After making their final payment to the Moriyamas, Kevin, Andrew and Neil spend their Christmas Eve together.





	Settled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dienael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/gifts).



“Did it send?” Kevin asks as Neil hands him a glass of eggnog. He takes a sip, then puts it on the side table.

“It’s been on direct deposit to the Moriyamas for years, there haven’t been any issues before,” Neil says, grimacing as he sets down his own cup of eggnog. He’s never been a huge fan of the stuff, but every year he tries a cup on Christmas eve. Andrew drinks enough of the stuff that it’ll be gone in the morning anyway.

Under Kevin’s gaze, Neil sighs. “Yeah. It sent.”

“Good,” Kevin says, pulling Neil’s legs into his lap. Neil’s wearing dark green sweatpants, but it’s not a nod to the holiday. Neil puts up with the holiday cheer that Kevin caught from Abby in his 20’s. Andrew never really minded the Christmas spirit, probably because of the abundance of sugar, so they buy a small tree and decorate it every year. Neil disappears for a night at the beginning of the month each year and comes back smelling like potato pancakes, and that had been enough of his own faith.

It had been more chaotic, those first years. Between travel schedules and settling into their lives there had been difficult moments. The cats were still kittens and had tried to climb the tree. Now, they were old men who hardly looked twice to bat at the ornaments.

Kevin runs his hands up Neil’s legs.

Neil hisses and jerks away.

“Did I hit it? Sorry,” Kevin says.

“It’s fine,” Neil says. “Kiss me better?”  
Kevin leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Neil’s lips. Neil smiles at him and sits back, the pain gone from his face.

Andrew chooses that moment to walk into the living room. “What did he do this time?”

“Hit my knee,” Neil says, reclining on the couch. He lifts up, making room for Andrew.

Andrew tuts as he arranges himself in the couch behind Neil. Kevin continues to rub Neil’s legs, carefully working out the muscles and layers of tissue in an extremity to trunk movement. He’s careful, this time, to miss Neil’s right knee. It was the injury that had taken him out of a season, and then out of Exy permanently when it had returned.

It was why they were paying their last due to the Moriyamas, so it was a bittersweet wound. Neil no longer needed Exy to feel alive, but he loved the sport. He’d join Kevin in coaching soon, and it would be enough.

“Did you finish grading your papers, professor Minyard?” Neil teases.

“All the grades are in,” Andrew says. “Punks better be happy about it.”

Neil laughs, shuffling to lean back into Andrew’s space. He holds himself there for a few seconds, eyeing Andrew. “Yes or no?”

Andrew sighs a yes and leans down to kiss him. Andrew loops his arm between Neil’s arm and back and curls it to support his neck and head as the kiss deepens. His eggnog is forgotten in his other hand.

Kevin hums to himself and watches his partners. It’s good to see them happy. There have been so many rocky years—collisions with their own traumas and ghosts come to haunt them. There had been years where they’d fought over nothing, where Andrew couldn’t make Exy work for him the way it had for Kevin and Neil. That tension had nearly torn them apart, once.

Though he’d been bitterly disappointed at the time, Kevin’s glad Andrew put himself through grad school, one class at a time. It had given him options that Exy couldn’t, and Kevin had spent years learning not to take it personally.

The fire is warm on Kevin’s skin as he watches his partners. He feels completely at peace. After years of clashing and fighting for each other, they’re finally free to be together. Their last payment to the Moriyamas is in, and they can live their lives open about who they love. Kevin doesn’t plan to announce his partnerships, but he doesn’t have to hide the ring around his neck anymore. Neil doesn’t, either.

Kevin takes a sip of his eggnog as Andrew and Neil break apart. They look settled, and Kevin cherishes the crow’s feet at their eyes. Andrew will follow him into his forties this year, and Neil will come soon after. It’s longer than any one of them thought that they would have, and Kevin is so excited that this can be his every day. No more travelling for games unless they want to.

“When are we going to Abby and Wymack’s tomorrow?” Neil asks, leaning against Andrew.

“They’re expecting us around noon,” Kevin says. “That’s when everyone’ll be there.”  
The family gathering will be sprawling. All former foxes are invited each year, and the ones that don’t have parents to go home to always seem to show up. Allison and Renee will be there with their teenagers, adopted sisters who are as different as can be. Matt and Dan will show up after visiting Matt’s mom, their pre-teen a riot and a half. Younger foxes they only sort of know and their children will be there. Neil will get to see Robin again, and her partner.

“Can’t wait,” Andrew says.

“It’ll be good to see them,” Neil says softly. It’s a big year of change.

“Yeah,” Kevin smiles. “It really will be.”

Kevin feels like his skin has finally settled on his bones. He has everything he could have ever wanted. He’s free of the mob, finally just able to enjoy his time teaching exy and loving his partners.  

“Do you think we can bring the cats?” Neil asks.

“I don’t think Wymack would like that,” Andrew says. “Considering the allergy attack Abby had last time she came over.”

“If we had a dog, we could bring it,” Kevin points out.

“We’re not getting a dog,” Andrew says gruffly. “The cats are enough to take care of.”

Kevin shrugs. “I’m just saying. There are no excuses anymore, no one travels for work.”

“Hmph,” Andrew says as Neil traces the faded scars on his wrist. Kevin knows this means, _I’ll think about it_. And, really, what more can Kevin ask for? He has everything he needs.


End file.
